


My Mindslave, My Mindslave

by orphan_account



Category: PBG Hardcore, PBG Hardcore series
Genre: Brainwashing, Graphic Description of Corpses, Mindslave, Murder, Murder-Suicide, No McJones bc no one likes him, PBG Hardcore - Freeform, also this is after he dies in mc 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Todd has wanted to take Dean under his wing for a long time; but never has it been for this reason.Todd wants to play a game, and Dean is the pawn he's using this round.





	My Mindslave, My Mindslave

**Author's Note:**

> hi dean is my baby boi that i lov lots  
> protecc him

“Dean!” Dodger yelled and dove at the spot where the louder was just standing. She was too late and landed on dirt and grass. She lifted herself up frantically and spun around, “DEAN!”

 

“Dodger! What happened? Where’s Dean?” Austin jogged up to Dodger, panting and out of breath. Dodger looked over at Austin with the urgency of a thousand suns.

 

“He- He was just- Just standing here! And then Todd came up- and- and- and took him!” Dodger was panting and gesturing wildly. Austin grabbed Dodger by the shoulders and made the shorter look at him. 

 

“He can’t just be- gone, Dodger. He’s around here somewhere. And we’re going to find him.”

 

\-----

 

Dean groaned, finding his head to feel like it weighed a thousand pounds. He felt like his veins were encased in lead and like he couldn’t move. That didn’t last for long as he remembered where he was. He immediately shot up and found Todd sitting in a chair opposite him.

 

“Ah. You’re awake. Good.” Todd stood and made his way to a small table, where a water bottle was sitting, already opened. He picked it up and made his way over to Dean. Dean wasn’t tied down with anything, but he might as well have been. A light blue, near purple, glow was surrounding Dean’s wrists, shins, and middle. He was immobilized but not uncomfortable. 

 

The bottle was brought up to Dean’s lips, with Todd’s other hand slipping under Dean’s chin to help him drink. It was at this moment that Dean realized how feather like Todd’s touch was; Todd was for sure holding up Dean’s chin, but it felt like the hand was barely there. 

 

When Dean was for sure done drinking, Todd pulled away and ran a soft cloth over Dean’s lips to wick away any moisture that could have been there. And with that, Todd was seated again. 

 

With a wave of his hand, a small tray appeared to the side of Todd, with certain foods on it. At that moment, Dean’s stomach growled- rather loudly- to remind the black haired that he hadn’t eaten yet. He gnawed on his bottom lip, trying to get his stomach to shut up.

 

Todd seemed pleased with this.

 

“Dean, I want you to do something for me. In return, I’ll give you food. Fair?” Todd spoke matter-of-factly as if this meant nothing. Dean started to deny, but his stomach said otherwise.

 

“Fine! Fine.”

“Good.” Todd surrounded a small cheese stick in the same purple glow that was around Dean’s limbs, and next thing the black haired knew, he was chewing on mozzarella.

 

It was the best thing he had ever tasted, and he didn’t even like cheese! 

 

“Waht doh youh whant me to do?” Dean asked, between bites of cheese. Todd laughed softly, the laugh sending chills through Dean.

 

“You’ll find that out later. I want you to eat first.”

 

Dean was perfectly okay with this. 

 

\--

  
  


Dean had been gone for a total of three weeks, and nearly everyone had lost hope. Everyone except for Dodger. She knew he was out there; She never stopped looking for him. She never gave up hope. 

 

Every apparition in the distance made her shout ‘Dean!” and get extremely upset when it was revealed to just be a zombie; She had barely slept, barely ate, barely did anything. Just kept staring out of the window facing the sunset. Todd would show up, and she would try to attack him.

 

Speaking of the devil:

 

“Hey, guys.” Todd’s monotone voice echoed through the house, causing Dodger to startle awake. She had been sitting at the window, but someone placed a pillow on the window sill (which her head had been on) and a blanket around her shoulders. She wiped away a small bit of drool from her chin. 

 

“Todd? What do you want?” Jared asked, his hand already on the handle of his sword, ready to draw it at any moment. 

 

“There’s no need for that, Jared. I have news of where Dean is.”

 

This caused the house to go silent. 

 

“You’re lying.” Dodger’s voice was quiet, but loud enough for Todd to look over. He chuckled softly.

 

“No, Dodger, I’m not. I kno-”

 

“No, you’re just fucking with us. You’re leading on, like you have before.” She slowly started to stand, her head lowered, “You have no clue where Dean is.” She slowly started to unsheath her sword, “You’re just  _ fucking with us _ !” She rushed Todd, her sword raised.

 

She was going in for the kill when Austin and Jeff tackled her from the front. She yelled out in both pain and utter rage, her sword clattering audibly against the wood floor. Todd was gone, nothing but a piece of paper where he was. 

 

“Dodger! What the fuck?” Jared yelled, grabbing her sword from the ground, “We were about to find out where Dean was!” He was livid, and he had every right to be.

 

“Wait, guys, there’s a-” Chad started to say, leaning over to pick up the piece of paper that was on the ground, but he was cut off by yelling. 

 

“You could have killed one of us! You need to think before you do things! We’re a fucking unit! You can’t lash out because your little boy toy is gone!” 

 

The house was silent. Dodger pushed Austin and Jeff off of her, and she grabbed her sword back from Jared.

 

“I’m going to go find Dean. Anyone is willing to come along, but I’m going to find him. Since none of you care anymore.” And with that, she was gone. 

 

\--

 

Dean sat in the same chair, his eyes stuck stationary. A slow smile spread across Todd’s face. He was ready.

 

“Dean, what is your mission?”

 

“To kill Austin, Jeff, Jared, Chad, and Dodger.” Dean’s voice was monotone, with no feeling behind it.

 

“Dean, how are you going to kill them?”

  
“Austin, stabbing. Jeff, stabbing. Jared, stabbing. Chad, stabbing. Dodger-” Dean cut off. 

 

“Dean?”

  
“Dodger, anyway I see fit.”

 

“Dean, that’s not right.” Todd clicked his tongue and started to move. Dean quickly backtracked:

 

“Dodger, stabbing.”

 

“Dean, good. You’re ready. She’ll be here soon. You’re going to act normal until you get home. Dean, will you kill Austin in front of everyone?”

  
“No, I will get him alone.”

  
“Dean, will you kill Jeff in front of everyone?”

  
“No, I will get him alone.”   
  
This went on, until they got to Dodger.

  
“Dean, will you kill Dodger in front of everyone?”

  
“No, there will be no one left to see.”

 

He was ready. 

 

\---

 

“Guys, I-”

 

“We shouldn’t have sent her off! She’s going to die!”

 

“She nearly killed one of us because she didn’t believe Todd!”

 

“Jared, you’re not listening, She’s literally going to die; There are so many diamond delvers out there. Besides we don’t even know where Jared is. Why do you think she would?”

 

“ _ Guys _ !” 

 

Every head turned towards Chad.

 

“Finally. Jesus, I can never get a word in edgewise. Look-!” Chad held up the paper, where a small location was scribbled. “He’s here.” 

 

“We have to catch up to her, Jared. You can stay here, but you better hold down the house.” Austin grabbed his sword and his helmet, never breaking eye contact with Jared.

 

“Someone has to.” Jared’s voice was soft but still kept the edge to it. Everyone else geared up and headed out. With a slam of the door, they were gone, leaving Jared alone.

 

“God fucking dammit!” Jared yelled, throwing his helmet across the room. It hit one of the windows and shattered it. He sighed, realizing what he did. He grabbed the broom and made his way to the mess. This was the first time in a long time that Jared felt truly alone.

 

He hoped they made it home soon…

 

\--

 

It was a grueling three days before the group made it to the location. Austin, Jeff, and Chad caught up to Dodger no problem, but the real problem was figuring out where they needed to go. No one had a map; Jared was the one who had it.

 

On Day two of the trek, they were prepared to turn around and go home until a small map fell at Dodger’s feet. She grabbed it, and a gasp tore itself from her lips. 

 

“It’s a map!” She announced, causing a small chuckle to shoot through the group. Chad looked over her shoulder and was surprised himself.

 

‘It shows where Dean is! We’re-” He cut off, looking at the map harder, “We’re only a day out!”

 

“We should rest now, the sun is starting to set.” Austin pointed out. Jeff nodded and got to work on setting up a camp. Granted, it was on the side of a mountain, but it was better than nothing.

 

The sun fell and came back up the next morning and Dodger was the first to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered as her vision tried to focus. She was staring at the sleeping face of Chad and she laughed softly. She stood and stretched, every joint in her body making it their mission to pop and crack loudly. 

 

Austin and Jeff woke up shortly after her, but Chad was sleeping like a rock. The others almost didn’t want to wake him up, but they had to. They had to go find Dean, and they weren’t going to leave Chad behind. 

 

Austin shook Chad’s shoulder and he jumped up, his blonde hair disheveled. He looked around, confused, but soon settled into tired content. He got up and gathered his things. With that, they were off.

 

\----

 

Todd heard footsteps and voices extremely close. He smiled, finishing the knot he was tying. Dean was fast asleep, but his sleep was restless- as it had been for weeks.

 

Getting Dean up here was harder than you would think. He wasn’t a heavy boy, but he wasn’t exactly light either; and Todd’s magic could only do so much.

 

Todd heard the group approaching and he disappeared, a smile on his face the entire time.

 

“So, if everything is right, he should be-” Jeff swiped some branches out of the way but he cut off. He looked at the map, then back up at his surroundings. Back down to the map and back up. Over and over. 

 

A soft tap on his shoulder brought Jeff’s eyes to the person beside him. Dodger’s face was pale, and her mouth was agape. Jeff was severely confused until Dodger raised a trembling finger. Jeff looked up at where she was pointing and he gasped out, the breath feeling like it was stolen out of him.

 

Dean was high up in the treetops, between two trees. Ropes were holding his arms open in a T-Pose; and his legs were crossed at the ankles and a single rope was wrapped loosely around his ankles. He looked as though he was being crucified, an offering to something. He looked like all skin and bones; He looked as though he had been dead for a couple days or was very close to death. Small drops of red blood were dripping from the ropes around his wrists and hitting the leaves of the plants below him. The leaves drooped more and more with how much blood was on them, before one droplet sent one leaf down completely. A small pool of blood flooded out onto the forest floor

 

Chad clamped a hand over his mouth; and he dashed off to a small bush away from the ground. The sound of him retching filled the forest, causing birds to go flying this way and that. 

 

A chill settled over the group and an anguished cry tore itself from Dodger’s lips. She hit her knees, sobs beginning to pour out of her. These sobs sounded like they were tore from her soul, and they began to mix with screams of rage. This was her breaking point. 

 

“ _ Todd _ !” She screamed, standing up. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked ready to murder again, “ _ Where are you _ ?”

 

There was no answer, besides her voice echoing. 

 

“Todd! Answer m-”

 

“Dodger. You’re going to attract mobs.” Austin put his hand on her shoulder and she slapped it off. 

 

“I’m sick of this. He just killed one of my closest friends.” Dodger snarled, and it almost made Todd snicker, but he couldn’t. Not yet. 

 

“We’ve got to get him down. There’s a chance he’s still alive.” Jeff murmured, his skin as pale as the clouds floating in the sky. Chad rejoined the group, his breath heavy and his lips slightly pale. Austin offered him a water bottle and he took it without hesitation- taking a deep drink. As he was drinking, he was studying Dean’s corpse. His eyes narrowed and he lowered the bottle from his lips.

 

“He’s not dead.” Chad stated simply, and three pairs of eyes were on him, “Look, you can see his chest moving, albeit slightly. But if we cut the ropes on his arms-” He pointed to a rope that was around Dean’s neck, “-We’ll hang him. But if we cut the rope around his neck, he’ll drop and it’ll rip his arms off.”

 

The group stayed silent, thinking of solutions. 

 

It was Austin that finally spoke up.

 

“Jeff, Chad, climb up with me. You’ll hold his arms, I’ll cut the rope around his neck. We’ll shimmy him down,  _ slowly _ .” Austin put serious emphasis on the word ‘slowly’. Jeff and Chad nodded and made their way to either of the trees. Austin went to the tree on the right side and slowly started to climb

 

“Wait, what about me?” Dodger asked, confused. 

 

“If he falls, you’ll be the one to catch him. You can start getting plants and stuff set up as a cushion, if you want.” Austin commented, looking down at Dodger. She nodded, wiping off her face. She set off to find plants.

 

Todd watched this all in amusement. This was going all according to plan. 

 

Only an idiot could mess this up, and Austin wasn’t an idiot.

 

\---

 

It was a grueling process, but they eventually got Dean down, no problem. He didn’t fall, the shimmy trick worked. Now, getting him home was the fun part. They would have to trek for three days back to the house. Todd almost felt bad for them, and he almost stepped in to offer to teleport them back, but that would mess up the plan.

 

The plan, fully, was for Dean to wake up on Day Two of the trek, normal but not fully, they would get back to the house, then the real fun would start. 

 

Todd felt like a little kid in a candy store.

 

\---

 

Dean woke up Day Two, as to be expected, but he was too normal. He acted the same, as if the brainwashing hadn’t done anything. This upset Todd, he didn’t teach Dean that. 

 

That night, when everyone was asleep, Dean was whisked away again. He awoke to Todd’s angry face in his. 

 

“Dean, what is your mission?” Todd snapped and Dean looked confused.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean asked, rubbing some sleep out of his eye. Todd saw red and he grabbed Dean’s jaw and made the black haired look him in the eyes.

 

“Tu instrumentum consilio meo. Non enim homo valet ultra, Dean. Tu instrumentum. Instrumentum. Instrumentum. Instrumentum.” He muttered to Dean, and the black haired’s eyes glared at him. Todd found out this wasn’t working. He would have to step in himself. 

 

“Guess we’re going to have to do this the hard way…” Todd snarled and he shut his eyes. When he opened them, he was looking towards a stone wall. He unsheathed the sword at his side and looked at himself in the metal.

 

A pair of glasses greeted him and he smiled. He didn’t like to use this power, but sometimes you have to step in to get shit done.

 

He stood up and made his way back to the group, the sword still unsheathed.

 

He walked over to Dodger, who was slumbering peacefully. She had a soft smile on her lips. ‘Dean’ raised his sword, the point of the sword aimed between her eyes.

 

“Vade.” He murmured and plunged the sword down.

\---

 

‘Dean’ walked home alone, a soft pep in his step. He tried to get all the blood off of him, but there was a bloody handprint on his back that he didn’t get off. Chad’s.

 

‘Dean’ reached the home base in no time. He walked in, looking around. Jared had spruced up the house quite nicely; He almost didn’t recognize it.

 

“Dean!” He heard Jared’s voice call and he turned around. Jared was standing at the top of the stairs, a gentle smile on his lips, “I’m so glad you’re home! Are you okay?”

 

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m great!!” ‘Dean’ chirped, a bright smile on his face, “Here, come on, bring it in!” He opened his arms. Jared jogged up to him, prepared to give ‘Dean’ a hug.

 

Instead of a warm hug, Jared was met with a sword going through his abdomen. He sputtered out, blood splattering against ‘Dean’.

 

The sword was removed rather unceremoniously from Jared’s abdomen and ‘Dean’ pushed him to the side. 

 

He shut his eyes, and when he opened them, he was out of Dean’s body. He was Todd again.

 

Dean gasped and coughed, and when he realized what happened, Todd had shoved the same sword that killed Jared into Dean’s skull. The bone snapped and cracked and Dean fell to his knees. 

 

Todd brushed off his hands, and he walked out of the front door, leaving it wide open.

 

There was always next season for everyone to survive...


End file.
